Someday, But Not Today
by oceantrees
Summary: Set 5 years after Moving On.Everyone is fine and healthy,Wilson included.Okay, maybe not everyone. One-shot.


**Not mine. Takes place 5 years after Moving On. Wilson is pretty much alive and well. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

There was a knock at the door when Cuddy was busy cleaning the pot, followed by the sound of Rachel's running feet.

"I'll get it," Rachel said. Being an eight years old girl, she was always eager to open the door for the guests.

Cuddy glanced at the clock that was hung on the archway of the kitchen as she made her way to the front door "Rachel, wait up," Cuddy said, noticing that it was way to early for her sister's arrival.

Rachel was about to open the door when Cuddy reached her side. They were greeted by a man in suit, late thirties or early forties with prominent features.

"Is this the residence of Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" the man asked

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cuddy, what is this about?"

He handed his name card to her "I'm attorney Jeff Henderson, do you have a moment to spare ma'am?"

Confused and intrigued, Cuddy let the man in. Rachel went to her bedroom to continue playing. He took a seat and pulled out a file from his briefcase. "I apologize for barging in like this but I'm here to pass the grant and documents of the house number 22 in Olive Park, New Jersey," Henderson said.

"I'm sorry, but there must be some kind of mistake, because I've sold that house 5 years ago" she stated.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was informed that you were well aware of this agreement," he said, feeling like a complete fool, he continued "Do you know a man named Gregory House?"

She blanched, her eyes were wild, she looked outside for any trace of someone lurking "I..I..Is this a joke?" she asked irritably.

Seeing how the lady was reacting, he may have done wrong with his way of approach. How the hell was he supposed to know that this woman was in the dark. That son of bitch. He smiled slightly. That was House. Even if their friendship (if he can call it that) was short, even if the man was a jerk, a miserable bastard and put on a good show of ass hood. He still have a charming way about him, if not, he wouldn't have become friends with him. But underneath it all, he was a good man and a good friend. And he felt sorry that not many can see that.

"I'm here on behalf of Gregory House to carry out his will," he said

She gasped "Will? What will? What do you mean?"

"Ma'am..I'm sorry to be the one that tell you this, but he passed away. A week ago, today actually," he explained

Cuddy was stunt. Her vision blurred, she feel like her heart was going to drop, then the pain sets in, she give it a moment, hoping that the pain will go away. But the pain was still there, it didn't go away. It was not supposed to feel this way, usually when she received a bad news, her heart aches, then it diminished. She felt her tears streamed down her face and she wiped it hastily, she took a deep breathe, hoping that the burning sensation she felt would go away. When it didn't happen, she panicked. She feel like the walls of her living room was caving upon her. She feel trapped.

"Ma'am, are you okay? What can I do to help?" he asked, reaching out to Cuddy.

"For one, you could stop calling me ma'am!" She snapped. After a moment, she asked "A week ago?"she was in New Jersey a week ago, "Are you sure?That it's him?"

He nodded

"Because you can't put anything pass him. Maybe he's already halfway across the country!Wilson..He..He didn't say anything to me"

He sighed, this is so House, he knew how much he hated being put in the spot. He always teased him, wondered how did he succeed in becoming a lawyer as he was socially awkward. He handed a box of tissue to Cuddy and she took it.

"He is not doing great himself" Henderson replied

"What do you mean?Is he okay?" Cuddy asked, bracing herself for more bad news.

"He's still grieving"

"How did he died?"

"It was an accident," he stop until there, weighing whether to elaborate or not but when he look at Cuddy's face, he know that she wanted to know more. "It was raining that day, a car came out of a corner, didn't see him coming and knock his motorbike. He was in a coma for a day and eventually succumbed to his injuries" he paused and continue "Maybe we can take a break a bit. I need to use the bathroom anyway"

"Thank you...The toilet is just down the hall, the first door on the right"

By the time he made it to the living room, Cuddy already finished placing tea on the coffee table. He took his previous seat.

"Thank you. Shall we continue?"

"Yea.."

"He put the house under your child's name, Rachel Cuddy and since she's still under age, you will be the trustee until she reach the age of 18. You don't have to worry about anything. House pretty much settled everything. All I need from you are some signatures," Henderson explained.

She nodded, after some explanation and signing here and there. His job was done.

They were making their way to the front door, when she hesitantly asked "Emmm..Did he left anything else?"

"He didn't. He didn't left anything," he said, feeling apologetic. As an afterthought, he added "Maybe you can come visit your house sometime," he smiled slightly, his eyes conveying some sort of secret, a piece of information that she didn't know. And that gave Cuddy hope. She can't help herself but to think that maybe he was alive. And this was one of his scheme to get her back. A tear slip from her eyes. Five stages of grieving. Step 1: Denial.

* * *

She knocked on his door, the house she was supposed to live with Lucas. She can't believe that Wilson still live here. She knocked again. No response.

"Wilson, it's Cuddy," she called out.

She was about to turn to leave when she heard the unlocking sound and the door open to revealed a disheveled Wilson. She looked at him, unkempt hair, red eyes, red nose and now pooling tears in his eyes. Unable to hold it in, a sob came from Wilson. Seeing how Wilson was, it made all of this so much real. House was gone. There will be no possibility of bumping into him in the future, there will be no thoughts of how he's doing or what's he doing where ever he was. There will never be any reconciliation. There will never be any closure. Their closure. She refused to cry, she spent two days crying her eyes out, grieving for him. She thought that she have no tears left. How wrong she was, as her tears rolled down her face again.

She sob in Wilson's arms, "Why didn't you tell me?," she asked, her hand beating his chest.

"What do you want me to say Cuddy?," he asked "You were the one that begged me to never speak of him again" he continued, pulling away from Cuddy and retreated to the kitchen.

"You should have..." she said following him to the kitchen, but her words were cut by Wilson.

"What?I should have what Cuddy?," He turned around and asked to her face and continued "You weren't there Cuddy," he sighed, "I understand why you had to leave. And I accepted that you had to move on, that you were no longer in our life. But don't be mad at me because of this! Don't give me a reason to hate you more than I already have," he said angrily, running his fingers through his hair.

"I..I'm sorry. I know that I have no right to come here..and be mad at you. I just..," she sighed, "Some part of me was hoping that I...see him here," she said to his back, her hand turning white as she grasped the kitchen counter tightly.

He laughed "I actually thought of all the words that he would say when he came out of his coma," he said as he was staring out of the window, "waited for his phone call so that he can teased me for being such a gullible," he said shaking his head, wiping the tears that was threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry for your loss Wilson" she said softly.

Turning around, facing her, he nodded and said "Yeah, me too"

"Did..Did you know about the house?," she asked.

"So..Henderson have visited you then," he stated, placing a glass of water in front of her.

She nodded "Do you know why he did that?," she asked, turning the base of the glass clockwise inch by inch.

"Does it really matter?" Wilson asked

"Yes"

"Who knows what was going on in his head. Look, don't do this to yourself Cuddy. Don't try to find the reason, just accept it as it is"

* * *

 **#3 Years ago**

" _What are you doing?" Wilson asked._

" _Jesus_!," _House said, his heart literally skipped a beat, "What the hell?Don't creep up on a guy like that"_

" _What are you doing here House?" Wilson asked, looking around. He had tailed House because he had declined going to the bar wit him for two days in a row and because he was acting weird._

" _Oh Relax" he said, unlocking the door and reaching for the light switch, before bending down to pick up a paper bag that Wilson didn't notice before._

" _House!This is tresppasing!"_

" _Then get in, if you don't want any police visit!" House grumbled_

 _He entered the living room as House made his way to the bedroom. He looked around the living room, boxes stacked here and there, some unpacked, some still sealed. He can see House's guitar on the couch and what more, he could have sworn that the couch he was looking at was the same couch that he used to seat whenever he visited Cuddy's home. He looked at House who was now in t-shirt and pajama bottom when he came in his direction, raised his eyebrows and reached for the paper bag that he had obviously placed on the couch when he came in. Then he retreated to the bedroom, the bedroom that used to be Rachel's nursery when Cuddy used to live here._

 _Wilson made his way to the room where House was in mid of taking out whatever that was in the paper bag. What surprised Wilson was that, the room looked exactly like Rachel's, minus the crib,but with the addition of kid's bed. When House pulled a bear out of the paper bag, he placed the bear on the bed. That was when Wilson get to see the bear clearly,not surprisingly, Rachel used to have that same bear._

" _Is this your place?" Wilson asked_

" _Yupp!"_

" _Since when?"_

" _Emm...three months back," House replied, his back to him, bending down, to unpack some boxes._

" _And..you're moving here?,"Wilson asked, thinking of the best way to approach the situation_

" _No. Why would you say that?," House asked like it was the most absurd question._

" _You're not...? Why didn't you tell me?," Wilson asked_

" _Well..Let me think," he pat his lower lips with his forefinger "because I know you would say no and think it's a bad idea" he said, continuing rummaging through the box._

" _Let me get this straight..You've been keeping secret about this house from me because you know that it was a bad idea. But you did it anyway?," Wilson asked, hands on his waists._

 _He squinted "Yup, that's about it" House replied._

" _And in the period of these three months, you've been what?Redesigning everything back to how it used to look like?" Wilson said, his hands motioning to the box, he sighed, "Why are you doing this House?"_

" _Because this here" he pointed down his forefinger "is the only place that I have ever been happy," House answered honestly and glanced away as his eyes started pooling with tears._

" _Don't do this to yourself House. It's not healthy," Wilson said shaking his head, his heart ache for his friend, he wished that there was something he can do for him "I gotta go" he said_

" _Do you think Cuddy would forgive me someday?," House asked as Wilson made his way to the front door._

" _I'll see you tomorrow House" Wilson responded._

* * *

"Wilson, Wilson" Cuddy called, her right hand was on his arm, her left hand was on his cheek, wiping his tears.

"He loved you Cuddy. Both, you and Rachel more than life itself. He loved you till the day he died," he said, wiping his tears away, "And that what made me mad at you more, because he always loved you more than you ever did," Wilson said.

She took a step back "Don't," Cuddy said

"You want to know what I think? I think some part of him died that night"

"Don't.."

"The night you left him. But he being as stubborn as he is, carry on living, but not really living," he wiped his face, "He woke up you know.." she gasped "He came out of the coma that night, said to me that he was tired. Too tired to continue living"

She was sobbing now, on the kitchen floor of James Wilson's house. Crying for Greg House whose heart she broke.

* * *

She unlocked the front door and entered the house. The hallway was how she remembered it, she proceeded to the living room, what she saw, took her breathe away, the living room was pretty much how it look like the last time she was here. She wiped her tears away. Walking as her fingers touched the couch, the table, the frames. Everything was the same. Then she heard footsteps coming from the master bedroom. She looked at the source of the sound and was greeted by a slender woman, a shoulder length brunette. She was pretty.

"Hi. You must be Cuddy. I'm Clara Xander," the woman greeted, not friendly but also not cold.

"Emm..Yea. I'm Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy stated, confused. Who was this woman? Was she House's girlfriend?

They were silent. Clara was scrutinizing her every movement and vice versa. She wanted to know who was this Clara person. The only problem was, Clara obviously already knew her.

"It's..." Clara didn't know what to say. She doesn't really like to meet her "It's nice to see you here. I'm just about to head out"

"Wait. Who are you?," Cuddy asked, her aggressive side kicking in. The thought of this woman was House's lover made her blood boil.

"I told you.."

"I know your name, what I want to know is what you're doing in my house?" Cuddy asked, cutting her words.

"Wow..Your house?Really?" Clara asked

Cuddy folded her arms.

She shook her head, "Look, I'm just going to go" Clara said, turning and making her way to the front door.

* * *

She was in Rachel's room. And she was shocked to see how perfect everything was, minus the crib. But the toys, even minute, was spot on, the story books were all pretty much the same. She noticed that stupid duck that Wilson bought for Rachel was also there. At one corner of the room, she saw at least ten wrapped gifts. She went to the corner and examined the packages. Some of the presents were attached with birthday card. Some with Merry Christmas card. Damn him. Her vision blurred.

She moved to their bedroom, everything was the same, the lamp, the dresser, the brush, the perfume, the book placed on the night stand. She picked up the book and sobbed. This was the book that she was reading the week of their break up. She went to their closet, and cried even more when she saw that he maintained his clothes on the side she had given him.

She was curled up in fetal position on the bed when she was awoken by the noise coming from the kitchen followed by a cursed from Wilson. After she freshen up, she made her way to the kitchen, where he was plating up the take away.

"Sorry I woke you up," he said, looking her way, noticing how swollen her face was and what she was wearing, one of House's shirt.

She shook "About time anyway" she sniffled

"Let's eat" he said, passing a plate to her

They eat in silent.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Wilson started

"Could've fooled me" she said

He sighed "I was just lashing out... Thought of trying the old House's method " he said

And she smiled slightly at that.

"I felt awful, maybe I should have just stick to smashing a bottle through a window huh?" he smiled.

"The house look like I've never left. Eerily the same" she stated, smelling the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing, House's smell.

"That was how I discovered about the house. He have kept secret about this house for about three months or so. Then this one week, he declined my offers of going to a bar. Twice. So I followed him one night and imagined how shocked I was to see him here. Well, then the shocked was replaced by fear of getting caught by the cops for breaking in," he smiled, "Later that week, I discovered that he was just frustrated because he can't seem to find the maroon colored bear that Rachel had"

"That mischievous looking maroon bear?" she asked

"Yup" he nodded.

"I bet it was hard to find that one" she shook her head, the bear was special in a way, it had a character.

"And of course that bear was given by Kutner" she said somberly.

Playing with her food, she asked Wilson "Was she his girlfriend?"

He paused, considered on how to answer "It's in the past Cuddy"

"Not really. Not when I just met her this morning" she said, her eyes wild

"She was a friend" Wilson said, picking up his plates and glass to the kitchen

Wilson returned to the dining table, saw that Cuddy was staring into space.

He cleared his throat and said "I got to go," looking her in the eyes.

Cuddy nodded.

"How long are you going to be here?" Wilson asked as they made their way to the front door.

"I don't know yet" Cuddy said, hugging herself

He nodded "Take your time" Wilson said, stepping up and giving her a hug. "You're going to be okay Cuddy" he said into her ear.

* * *

She was leaving Princeton two days later, she just finished having breakfast with Wilson, they talked, cried and laughed together. She was prepared with a hot cup of coffee for the drive home,when the traffic light changed to red. A tall man was walking in front of her car, he reminded her of House, she watched the man until he reached the opposite site safely. She sighed. Straight was the way back home. And left leads to House's old apartment. When the color changed, she took the left turn. Why didn't she think of asking Wilson about his apartment, she was thinking when she made her way to the door. She pressed her ear to the door, tried to listen for any sound that came from inside. Not hearing any sound, she knocked on the door then she heard footsteps and the door was open within seconds.

"Hi. I'm .." Cuddy was about to explain but stop when she saw who was standing at the door "It's you" she said, her anger raising.

"Well, can't say I'm not surprise" Clara said, opening the door to let her in. Cuddy glanced at her outfit, she was dressed to go out. "I was actually going to do some grocery shopping" she explained, closing the door "Drinks?"

"A glass of water would be fine" Cuddy replied

Clara nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

Cuddy glanced around the room, pretty much everything was still here. His piano, guitar, vinyl records, his coffee table, video games. She touched everything that was his, reminiscing the memories each of the things hold.

Clara entered the room after clearing her throat and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Thank you" Cuddy said, taking a seat on the couch, "So..You're living here?" Cuddy asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Yes" she nodded

"Do you love him?" Cuddy asked straightforward

"It's not what you think," she sighed, "Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me," Cuddy said, her eyes started pooling with tears, she looked at her knees.

"Yea. I love him. Look, what you need to know is that Greg loved you" she said "I..I was just a friend", she stated, her eyes staring at her feet.

Cuddy nodded, she noticed the use of Greg instead of House. She lives here, Cuddy can see traces of her around the apartment, not to mention she was also at her former house. All the evidences point to one direction, this woman was living with House.

"A..Are you going to keep all his stuff?" Cuddy asked, her eyes were fixed on the condensation of the glass as her finger was connecting it.

"Yeah. Some of it" Clara said, her eyes fixed on what Cuddy was doing.

"Back at the house, I noticed all the presents he had bought for Rachel," she sniffled, "I know this might be stupid. But..Did..Did he leave anything for.."

"No" Clara cut her short.

Cuddy nodded, accepting the fact that House had not left anything for her, "Could I keep some of his stuff?" Cuddy glanced toward her direction

"Sure" Clara nodded and continued, "th..at's the least I can do" her tone cracked

Cuddy looked at her, she was uncomfortable, in fact she look guilty. Cuddy raised her eyebrows, didn't know what to think of it.

"Is there any particular things you would want to take now?" Clara asked her, her tone back to normal.

Cuddy glanced around the room, then her eyes trailed towards what used to be House's bedroom.

"You really hurt him you know" Cuddy heard Clara said. There was no malice or anger in her voice, she was merely stating, she sighed "Look, why don't you leave your number and I'll call you when I'm finished sorting"

Cuddy nodded "Thank you," she said, getting up and making her way to the front door.

"Yea"

* * *

Cuddy was about to put the gear into drive when she noticed Clara running down the side walk towards her car. Cuddy slide her window down just when Clara reached her side. Clara handed her a box. A Nike shoe box to be precise.

"I found this inside his closet. I.. I don't know whether he wanted you to have it or not. But..you should know that he loved you very much. Don't ever doubt that" Clara said

"Why..Why are you giving me this?You could've let me go. I would've never find out about this" Cuddy asked, confused.

"Because..I'm a sucker for him. And because I love him", her tears slipped, "I can't let you have the thought that he had moved on. But... I was tempted though, to let you drive away, without knowing the truth," she smiled at Cuddy, "He never blamed you and he didn't hate you for leaving. He was happy for you in fact, glad that you had moved on with your life" Clara explained, wiping her tears.

"But ..what were you doing in my house?" Cuddy asked

"That was the deal between Greg and I. I would come and clean the house once a week" Clara said

"You're a cleaner?" Cuddy asked, surprised

"No" she laughed, "He thought I was one, thought he was doing me a huge favour by giving me a job" she said, rolling her eyes

"You never corected him?" Cuddy asked

"Thought it would be fun. He was...interesting, so I went with it. Big mistake. By the time he discovered I was not one, I was already in love with him. I was just a friend doing a friend a favour" she explained

Cuddy nodded, "Thank you..for telling me the truth" Cuddy said, reaching for her hand.

"Yea..Off you go.I'll call you about Greg's stuff" Clara said

* * *

Cuddy was in her bedroom, Rachel had went to bed half an hour ago. Cuddy took her time getting ready for bed, slipping into one of House's t-shirt, pulling the comforter down and settling in. She took the shoe box that she placed on the nightstand, she opened the cover, there were cards, photos and letters? inside the box. She took the photos, reminiscing each memories that the picture holds. The Birthday cards - she couldn't help herself but to laugh at his sense of humour. She moved on to the letters, picked one of the letter and started reading it.

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _It's me. The most incredible man you used to know. I stop seeing Nolan last month and it left me with this urge to just speak to someone. You would have been proud if you see me now. I've talk about you with Nolan before. And he help me understand what happened that day. I'm sorry Cuddy, I know that I used to say that actions matter, but since I'm never going to see you again this is the only way I can think of to ask for forgiveness. I know what I did was wrong. I could've hurt you and Rachel. Honestly, I don't know why I did it. Nolan said that it was due to my pent up feelings. I didn't know how to communicate what I was feeling. But...but after I drove through your house, I did felt like something have been lifted off of me. Guess I should've stick to Wilson's style huh? Throw a bottle through a window instead of using a car. I'm truly sorry Cuddy. I know that nothing I say will ever change what I did. But if it helps, I'm feeling more miserable than I have ever been. Like you said, you're winning because I already am miserable. I'm sure you and Rachel are having a good life where ever you are. You deserve it Cuddy, after everything that I have put you through. I've been off Vicodin for two years now, not that I'm counting ;) Sometimes it hurts real bad that I would choose being dead over in pain anytime, but on normal days, I kind of like the pain. It's...cleansing. I hope that I can meet you someday Cuddy, just to apologize. Do you think you can hear my silent plea? To tell you the truth, I don't have the guts to look for you. I'm afraid that if I know where you are, or find a way to contact you, I may bother you, I don't trust myself when it's about you. You don't need me in your life, you deserve better,and even if miss I you so much, that is a burden that I have to carry. I wish that maybe someday we can meet again, you don't even have to accept my apology,you can kick, slap me or even beat me if it means I can see you for the last time. I love you Cuddy, always have and always will._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _Sorry I didn't write to you again.I was busy with the case...Okay. I lied. I didn't write because I think this is stupid. Why do I write a letter that I know I won't send? So..I kept myself busy by taking case after case, I even took two case together. It was a bad move. But here I am..Writing to you.I never tell you this, but I had tried something similar like this before. Instead of writing, I tried to talk with my dad after he died. It was Wilson's idea and I felt stupid. But it did help, during that time. So..maybe that is why I'm writing now. I hope you're doing well where ever you are. I actually thought of you today. Not that I don't think of you everyday,but today I was extra miserable, because I saw a mirage of what we could have been, a family. I saw a mother and daughter today while I was doing grocery shopping. The way the mother spoke to her child made me think of you and Rachel. The girl wanted to buy some marshmallow and I can't help myself from picturing Rachel and I begging you to buy us some. She will be five years old right? I miss you and I miss Rachel.I hope I can meet you again. Until then, I promise to write more._

 _p.s I love you_

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I miss you so much that it hurts. Today the pain was really bad. I told everybody that it's all because of the weather. But who am I kidding? Today would have been our anniversary.I never told you this, but being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe someday we can try again huh?I miss you._

 _p.s I still love you_

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to write more. I met Masters today at the hospital. My weird youngest protegee have grown into a smart mature woman. Wilson bought me two tickets to monster truck. Ok. The truth is, I have nothing to write about other than I love you and I miss you.I spent my time being lost in the puzzle and treating boring clinic patients. And I don't want to spent my time writing about the cases or patients. Let's be honest, that's what medical records are for.I miss you. Goodnight Cuddy._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I did something today, I'm not sure whether it's a mistake or not. I bought your house, right now I'm writing from our bedroom. There were so much memories in this house. Our memories. I don't know what I'll do with this house though. Well, I'll figure it out._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cudddy,_

 _So..I have thought about the house and I know what I'm going to do with it ;)Talk to you later. Love you._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I'm having trouble finding the perfect office desk for you. Do you remember the desk that was in your office before I changed it with your desk in med school? Do you like that desk? I think I found a similar one.I hope someday you will be able to see this. Someday Cuddy. Someday. I miss you._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _Wilson find out about our house today, he said it's not healthy. Well what does he know right? On the bright side, I managed to get my hands on that maroon bear you hate. Of course the thing that was really hard to find was bought by Kutner. Aha..I also had my second Lupus case_ _today. Funny how whenever we thought it's lupus, it's never Lupus. But when it's Lupus, we didn't even think of it. I miss you Cuddy..._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I hired someone to keep an eye on our house, do a little bit of dusting and cleaning. She look like she needed a job. Her name is Clara, 40 years old. I met her at the Clyde's. You won't be jealous right? I mean you used to call the cleaning services to tidy up the house. I wish you were here, so that you can see my progress with our house. Someday. I hope you can see the house someday._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I witnessed a suicide today, Wilson said I was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He was scared that I take the suicide as a sign or something. But that jumper made me think of Kutner. I wonder what he would be doing now if he was alive. Gosh, it'll be so much easier to do what he did. You would not like it if I do that right Cuddy? I'll try to ride through this. Hey, at least I need to finish fixing our house right?_

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _Did you know that I'm a good meddler? Well, I know I am, but I always let Wilson do the meddling. From now on, I'm going to start meddling. Since I'm so good at it. I found Wilson a good gal today, she's great. I think she's going to be good for him. You are the one Cuddy. The one that got away. I miss you._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _So I was shopping for Rachel's birthday present today, I was down to 2 choices. Didn't know which one she would prefer. Wish you were here to help me with the decision. Anyway, lucky for her, because I bought both. Maybe someday you can unwrapped the gifts and tell me which one you would have picked as the birthday present. Me and wishful thinking again. I love you Cuddy._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I finished decorating the house today, I've thought what I'm going to do with it. I would like to give it to Rachel someday. I know that we will never be together again, but I want to do this for her. Let's face it, this house was supposed to be the place she grow up in. I love you and I regretted not saying it often when we were together._

 _House_

* * *

 _Dear Cuddy,_

 _I have a confession to make. Please don't freak out. But I saw you today. I saw you and Rachel at the park near your mom's house. I swear it was just by pure luck that I was there. You were beautiful Cuddy. My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw you. And Rachel, she is so tall. Even from far I can see how much she have grown. Today was the happiest day of my life. To get the chance to see my two favourite people in the world. I wouldn't mind if I die tomorrow. I'm just happy to see you both healthy. Though I would have prefer if you are not so skinny Cuddy. But I have to ask you this..Did you know I was there Cuddy? Because I really freaked out when I saw you looking around the park, so I left as fast as I can. But that 15 minutes was the best moment of my life. I hope that the next time I see you, I will have the guts to approach you. Someday. Someday, but not today I guess._

 _Love, House_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
